cafeteria
by degrassifan9062
Summary: a normal day in the caf. at degrassi community high. clare, alli, and jake all have there nice lunches with playful humor when eli comes and decides to indroduce his new friend-imogen
1. cafeteria

So I got this entire story while sleeping then just wrote it down, plus decide to do a sequel because I was asked by **Preppy-Pink-Princess.**

So here it is enjoying!

Clare and I had begun to be more like a couple after the last few days. Even though we weren't, what Clare and I had was different from all the lovey dovey stuff. Clare and I were just friends with benefits. Not trying to have a relationship was fun.

"Hey" Clare raised her hand waved it towards me. I walked across the cafeteria over to where she and alli were sitting.

"And what a lovely day Clare and I have chemistry" I joked with alli.

"And what's that suppose to mean" alli laugh looking at Clare's blunt face.

"Clare got moved into my chemistry class" saying all serious, while swiping one of alli fries.

"Yeah I know you stole her from me, and boring science kin" alli said while taking one of Clare's fries.

"Um… we all have fries" Clare said looking at our plates. "Jake I mean I might as well eat yours" holding up one of my fries in her hand. I took it before she could get it any closer to her mouth, and then eat it.

"Um, no" joking with Clare and alli that time. Clare looked up at me, and I knew what she mint.

"Fine alli, clare doesn't think were playing right". I said still joking as if we were six out on the play ground.

Clare got up from the table getting ready to leave after my comment. When alli apologized for both of us, Clare then sat back down. Sitting on the same side as me, so we were closer.

"So what do you want to do after school?" Clare whispered in my ear. Knowing alli could here I didn't answer. But in the flick of my eye I saw Eli.

"Um, clare you got company" not hating Eli because I had no reason and thought he was okay.

"Hey" Eli's eyes widen as he looked at me. "Jake my good friend" not finishing, Eli began to step back. "This is imogen" now looking at Clare. "she new and I wanted her to met some people"" so I thought maybe we could all go to the dot."

_I know its short but I'll add another chapter about them at the dot, even though I'm in the middle of a different story.-__**PEACE**_-

P.s- Also after writing this story I realized it had nothing to do with again, but different so I might just turn it in to its own story if you guys do like it.


	2. dot

This is the update to cafeteria, I'm trying to finish all my stories so I can work on my story the mishap because if you didn't already read it it's going to get crazy and very fluffy between clare, eli, and jake so look out for that now chapter 2.

Enjoy- Also altering P.O.V

_**Dot**_

Clare pov

Jake, alli, and I were all headed to the dot, to meet Eli and his new friend imogen. She seemed nice at first, but that doesn't change that she hanging out with Eli.

"Hey" I heard Eli call from across the dot.

"Hey" I said back walking over to wear Eli, his new friend imogen, and Adam where.

"Hey, didn't I know you'd be here" I said sitting on the opposite side of Eli next to the window. Alli sat in front of imogen. Jake sat in front of Adam.

"So…" Eli started; "this is imogen" everyone looked up to where imogen was sitting.

"Hi" she said, and we all sat in silence till I began,

"Imogen how long have you been going to Degrassi."

"Since last year, 10th grade" she replied. Jake started after me knowing I was playing the question game.

"And how did you and Eli meet" imogen looked over at Eli then the window. "How did you and Eli meet?"

Jakes pov 

Confused at her reapplying my question to myself I answered, "At the dot… well above it or above here." I said, stumbling my words "at above the dot" I finally finish feeling confused, and wanting to ramble on again.

"How'd you meet, did you just stumble upon each other" she asked wanting full detail's,

"Clare introduces us, and then we just talked and hung out"

Adams pov

"Don't forget me "I said feeling left out because I hadn't said much yet.

The rest of the afternoon went by fast. After we knew enough about imogen and felt like friend, sharing secrets, and crazy stories we all went home knowing we just made a new friend

_**So I know this is short but I wanted to keep it clean. Plus 3 or 4 people in the story just made a new friend and I was going to make it were everyone had at least 2 POVS but I want to work on my other story mishap and a new story I'm working on called questions and answers.**_


End file.
